Humbling the Lomasa
The Wailing Wench Tavern: Tavern Hall. :The Wailing Wench Tavern stands as one of the largest publican services in the Empire, acting as both a Tavern and Inn for those who wish to partake of that which it offers. A four-level structure if one counts the basement, the Wailing Wench features the main tavern hall on the ground floor, private lodging and rooms on the second floor, an as-yet unconverted loft for storage and the occasional private deal (or proverbial roll in the hay), and the previously mentioned basement, which is sealed via an exceptionally complicated lock that can only be opened by the owner, though very rarely is. :''The tavern hall itself is a mostly "L" shaped affair, split between the large and equally spacious rectangular tavern itself, and the segregated kitchen area hidden in a room at to the right of the bar. That bar rests at the southern end of the "L", features a rich and polished redwood surface and counter, complete with bar stools and an elegant display of hanging mugs and tankards. An uncountable number of bottles rest in wine racks that span the length of the wall behind the bar, while barrels of ale and mead stand off to the sides. :''Wooden beams the shade of ecru yellow comprise the well-trodden floor, while khaki-shaded granite forms the walls, with the upper halves being paneled in wood that exists as the same colour as the floor. Redwood support beams and highlights finalize the colour scheme, giving the Wailing Wench a very rustic and inviting feel to it. Redwood tables and chairs span the length of the hall, while benches and booths line the walls to provide extra seating to those that want it. :''A redwood staircase ascends in a "T" shape to the second floor via the eastern wall just next to the bar, while a performance stage ingresses from the middle of the western wall to the left of the main door that rests in the northeast of the "L". :''Paintings of various busty maidens and wenches on the walls contrast against the real things that serve ale and various other pleasures - some of the flesh - to those that desire them, regardless of gender or class. Cleavage is on tap here as much as the ale, as are periods of high spirits and entertainment, and quieter times of subtle conversation and tale-spinning. Stained glass windows prevent the troubles of the world from getting into the establishment. ---- Gefrey Seamel closes his eyes, taking a few slow breaths, before turning to walk out the door. "Hmm, may I inquire to the general knowledge perhaps, Lord Godric? Sadly, I've an insatiable curiosity at times," Celeste remarks but she does not try to deter the Seamel further. "The general knowledge, should you be so inclined, my Lady," Godric says with a forced affability, the matter having displeased and tired him. His guardsmen exchange knowing glances. "Is the nigh collapse of law and order in this putrid Township, and the inability of the Seamel to maintain control over their charges. Have you /seen/ the roadways leaving Northreach, Viscountess? We are being practically inundated with marked Mages, citizens, and even /House guards/ in East Leg!" A long sigh leaves his thin lips. "Fear, my lord. This is what drives them... not law or order. If you had seen what they have, you would perhaps have a better understanding," sighs Celeste. Her quest for the all mighty ale having not made it far into the tavern before coming upon Godric and his two guardsmen. "It seems that you dislike this township and as such it may serve best to send his grace a letter. But it is only a suggestion from a neutral party, my lord." "A letter? My business is on behalf of my Duke," the Baron responds, shaking his head. "No, my personal opinion of Northreach aside - it has passed bemusement or irony - I am a knight of my House, and I shall undertake my duties befitting my station." He frowns. Godric is speaking to Celeste somewhere between the doorway and the bar. He has two guardsmen in Lomasa tabards standing behind him trying to look sober. "As to /that/ particular horse-breeding Seamel? He is a coward, and I yearn for him to challenge me. Had you witnessed his actions the other day when a gargoyle attacked His Lordship the Count Zahir, I am certain you would not be so quick to try and 'mend' matters between he and I." The Baron scratches his sideburn. " 'I judge men by their character, and women by their clothes.' Is that not the adage, my Lady?" he adds with a forced laugh. A cloaked and hooded figure dashes in through the tavern door and closes it quickly behind her before too much rain can follow her through. Breathing heavily, she turns back to the tavern proper and reaches up to pull back her hood before undoing the clasp to the drenched garment. With a thoughtful gaze, the Zahir Duchess scans the small - small compared to usual - crowd with a thin-lipped expression. "How is his grace," Celeste offers, almost causally. "I have not seen him in some time and had not realized you had been knighted, my lord. When did you do your vigil in the glade? I've always taken an interest in the knights, personally. But if you judge a woman by their clothes." She looks down to the blue hued armor. "Then I must been a bit out of sorts." Her lips curling upwards at the small jest. Godric corrects her. "I am a Knight of the Silver Tankard, my Lady," the Baron says with a light blush. "I hope to gain Royal consent to my prospect of the Imperial Knighthood." Another look is exchanged between the guards. One mutters to the other. "Th'nk H's Roy'l Hi'ness woll knew 'bout ou' Lo'd's tanglin' wit da lasses?" The younger guards eyes widden, and he nudges the older one in his plump paunch. "Shh! Ya want 'im ta flog ya, Eidan!" They conspire with each other. "I meant no offense, Lady Mikin," Godric says with a genuine smile, catching the jest. His mood seems to visibily lighten, and returns to a bit of his usual joviality. "His Grace the Duke Lomasa is quite well. I shall tell him that you enquire as to his health when I return to Riverhold, Lady." Voreyn has stepped through the door, and has removed her cloak whilst looking at the dwindling Tavern occupants. Godric is facing the exit speaking with Celeste. He has two House Lomasa guardsmen standing behind him speaking in hushed, conspiratorial tones - presumably about their master and his various conquests. A tavern maid is cleaning up a table littered with the refuse and dirty dishes left behind by Tor and Gefrey. A plump, stacked barmaid pines by the bar and keeps staring at the younger two of Godric's guardsmen: the impressionable and barely adult Rodolf. Sahna steps in through the door, her features lined with fatigue. She unclasps her cloak, and drapes it over an arm. "There's no need to pass word to the duke Lomasa, my lord. Only that I had not seen him and wished him in good health," remarks Celeste. She inches off to the side and combs a hand through her hair. "As you and Lord Seamel, I fear that I will now need to seek out the Count to find what happened." "My displeasure with that particular noble," Godric's tone stiffens, referring to Gefrey, "Goes beyond yesterday's incident with the Count. In fact, I found him holed up with another young Baron, the Lord Tor Nillu, and I must say I wonder at his influence on that poor, waffish man. Irregardless," the Lomasa tries to keep himself on track, "I hold that horse-breeder responsible for the anarchy sweeping across the North country. We are beset with people flocking to the safety of East Leg, and that petulant dandy has the audacity to suggest /I/ ought to look after his deserted House guards as they enter /our/ lands. No," Godric frowns, again, having not noticed Sahna's entrance, "I fear for the hapless stuck in this city, mismanaged, and I vow to bar every last Seamel deserter from Lomasa lands - or throw them in the pillory myself!" "What about my kinsman, Tor Nillu?" Sahna queries, picking up on the name. She approaches Celeste and Godric, regarding the latter with a raised eyebrow as she catches the bulk of the last part of his speech. Her eyes narrow, gaze turning steely. "My lord, if you have such lands I would suggest such and action. But such a decision lies in the hands of the Duke Lomasa," prompts Celeste gently. "But if you do not wish the people in East Leg, simply inform your patriarch and I am sure that Sweetwater or the Aerie can find room for them. Can they not, your grace?" The latter is aimed to Sahna with a faint smile to the duchess. "Wandering, deserter guards?" Godric says, his tone almost incredulous. "Of course, I shall enforce the Duke's commands to the end of my ability." He suddenly hears Sahna's voice and, almost immediately, bows. The finely-crafted armour folds around his body as he does, yet the movement is not without some awkwardness. "Your Grace," the Lomasa knight says in a polite, dry tone. "I - I was speaking with the Viscountess Mikin in regard to your kinsmen. I was remarking that I thought his judgement of company ill-advised." His face has a sombre, resolved expression. The typical joviality is spent from it - for the moment. His guardsmen shut their mouths, and look between the noblewomen uncomfortably. They stiffen to attention, Eidan sucking in his rolling paunch. Sahna stares at Godric for a long moment, then approaches him, moving forward. If he doesn't back up, he'll shortly find her in his personal space, offering eye contact with a hard gaze. She addresses him in a voice roughly the temperature of frozen mercury. "Shut your trap, Baron, and listen very closely to what I am about to say. You have, in my five minutes indoors, insulted my family and that of house Seamel. House Seamel lost _two_ of their children to wildlings two nights ago, and house Nillu lost one. And I walk in to this tavern, this tavern that I currently live in, to hear the gassy emissions that you seem to consider conversation. So, here's what's going to happen. You're going to leave this tavern with your flunkies immidiately and depart Northreach, and I am going to ask House Nillu's ally, House Seamel, to forever ban you from Seamel lands. Then I will do the same with Nillu lands. And once I have finished doing that, I will write to your Duke and inform him that if disciplinary action is not taken towards you, all Lomasa trade can no longer pass through Nillu lands or on Nillu roads, like the Aerie thoroghfare and Silver Bear road." Celeste takes a step forward, raising a staying hand to the Nillu. "Your grace," she offers calmly and looks past the duchess to the Lomasa. "I believe that it may be wise to return to East Leg, my lord. Light go with you." Stepping carefully down the stairs, Nayla adjusts her deep green dress and the violet cloak draped over her arm. Her expression is neutral but for the icy blue eyes, which seem tired and irritated. They scan the tavern and fix on one very interesting scene... The Duchess Nillu in one Godric Lomasa's face. A thin raven brow quirks and she approaches smoothly, offering a low curtsy, "Your Grace. I'm very sorry to intrude, but may I have a word with the Baron?" She does not rise just yet, waiting for a response. Godric frowns. "If I have offended Your Grace, I beg your pardon to correct the matter and offer my apologies," he says in a calm tone, somehow concealing his trepidation. The nobleman bows, maintaining his polite dignity. He considers offering a few words in his own defense, but tactful caution seems to get the better of him. "Duchess." Another, if equally awkward bow, is offered to Celeste. "And also with you, Viscountess." The Lomasa's right hand is raised, gesturing the two guardsmen toward the door. "Tend to my horse, men. I must call upon Her Grace." Steady, heavy steps carry the Baron toward the door with the clanking and clattering of steel plates. "My Lady Zahir," Godric nearly croaks, a dry-hoarseness creeping into his voice, as he catches her entering the Tavern. The third cumbersome bow is now granted. "I shall be happy to speak with you. Shall we presently depart?" The guardsmen walk out ahead of the pair. For whatever reason, Eggelbert has decided now is when he ought to come in from the rain. But, as all of Godric's guards are leaving he's stuck in a confused sort of dance of trying to step aside while not entirely getting out of the way. He and the bundle of stuff he carries are jostled a number of times and the man makes some comment about the fragile nature of his wares to the departing guards, before he slips through the portal and into the tavern proper, away from the downpour. "You beg, do you?" Sahna asks, without heeding Nayla or Celeste. She steps back and gestures to the floor. "Begging before your departure may soothe the grave insult you have paid to your social betters. You may do it from the floor, at my feet, and I will consider not making this an issue.. So go ahead. Get down on your face, kiss my slippers, and apologize for all of the public to hear for saying such outlandish, unwarranted things about House Seamel from within it's own territory. Then from there, you may continue on to apologize about house Nillu, which you have also offended. Assuming you behave in the future and learn to consider your words more carefully, I won't even have you banned from all of the lands that I can." Celeste looks over to the Zahir and offers a slight gesture with her hand. It is one of those, come this way kinda conspiratorial waves. But with the low curtsy, one that can be rather easy to miss. The Mikin keeping silent and watching. Eyes widening a bit as Sahna says this, Nayla looks to Godric and then back to the Duchess. She does straighten up, sweeping her cloak over her shoulders and fastening the silver clasp before taking a breath. She shakes her head gently to Celeste before approaching Godric. She places a hand on his shoulder and whispers something into his ear, before patting said shoulder and gesturing towards the Nillu in a 'get on with it' sort of fashion. Nayla Zahir whispers: “I'll have to ask what you said to anger the Fireball Duchess later. If you value your life, I'd suggest you swallow your pride and do what she asks.” Godric stops in his steps. His eyes narrow at the outrageous demand. The nobleman slowly turns around, and looks at Sahna with something bordering on disbelief. "Duchess Nillu," he says in a barely-controlled, terse tone. "What you ask of me would be beneath the dignity of any man of high-birth." Nonetheless, the Baron bends his legs and virtually collapses to his knees with the loud clattering and clanging of steel plates. The Lomasa knight lowers his head, red-faced, and remains in a humble and prostrate position before Sahna. "Your Grace the Duchess Nillu," he chokes through his pride, brimming with shame at the demand, "I once more offer my apology and implore your forgiveness. My words were uttered rashly." He is kneeling several feet away from her, a dejected posture to his entire body. Eggelbert eyes the confrontation going on, and starts to squeeze around it as best he can, remaining at the peripheries of the room. The man is also averting his eyes from the forgiveness begging as best he can, instead looking to find somewhere to sit, far far away from the angry nobles. Sahna hears Godric out with a sober expression, remaining wordless at first. Although her expression remains iron throughout his words and actions, it softens once he has finished. "Rise, then, Baron Lomasa. I have forgiven you, and I am confident that while experience may be a harsh teacher at times, it is still a very good one. We all encounter the need to put our foot in our own mouth at some point, and you've handled yours with more dignity than a man too proud to learn from mistakes." The Nillu noblewoman steps forward, then offers a hand to the Lomasa, should he wish to take it. "It may not seem like it on the outside, but the Seamels have put their township, their honor, and in some cases their future on the line to share Northreach. They will realize no material profit from this venture, beyond the honor and strength of character that it takes to go against the status quo when the need is great. I hope you will remember that." Celeste continues to watch the exchange and slowly steps closer to the duchess's side. Though she remains silent for the duration. Her attention more to the Nillu. Shame-faced, Godric takes the Nillu's hand and kisses the sapphire-rimmed silver signet ring on her finger. He slowly rises, his eyes flashing wet at the humiliation. The Baron bows his head, and speaks in a nearly broken voice, "Light be with you, Your Grace. My Lady Mikin." His knees wobble as he tries to turn about to leave. ---- '''Continued:' Illusions of Zolor Zahir Back to: Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs